An Evening at the Godzilla Memorial Lounge
by Gigan7
Summary: A romantic evening at the Godzilla Memorial lounge is interrupted by terrorist actions who demand revenge against the businesses tycoon Ataru Walker. It's up to reporter Ryan hawk to find a way to stop the terrorists and save his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**An Evening at the Godzilla Memorial lounge**

The setting sun's golden rays softly flittered against the mighty structures of steel and glass which stood proudly amidst the city of Tokyo. Ryan Hawk walked along side his co-worker Ryia kanada shivering.

"It's freezing out here." Ryan said as he rubbed his shoulders.

His coworker Ryia Kanada simply rolled her eyes, "I told you to bring a jacket Ryan. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Maybe because you not right about everything" Ryan muttered.

"Oh please, don't start with me Ryan; I'm really not in the mood." Ryia snapped back.

Ryan sighed; Ryia has been cranky all afternoon and the setting sun was doing nothing to help her disposition. Ryan couldn't blame her for being angry. Their assignment for the _Question_, which the _Daikaiju gazette_ had been renamed by their employer had turned sour. They should have realized that there was something odd about their source when he claimed to have talked with aliens.

Unfournately the story simply sounded too juicy and the two of them jumped in without even checking the credibility of the source, an amateur mistake made by two seasoned professionals, and now they had not only one day to organize and write their new story for the _Question_ but they also now had to share it with their other co-workers Ryoja Endo and Kari Hiraki.

But while all of this gnawed away at Ryia's patience Ryan's melancholy mood was brought on by a completely different situation.

It was almost Christmas time back home and for the first time in a long while Ryan found himself longing for his home back in the states. Japan was so different from America and there were more than a few times the country felt so alien to him, even though he had been living here for almost three years now.

For the most part it was easy to simply focus on the job and forget about everything else, but every now and then the homesickness would creep in and Ryan would find himself feeling alone in a city full of strangers. Holidays were the roughest, no thanksgiving or Fourth of July. Certainly Japan has its own share of holidays and he really did love this country and its people but it just simply wasn't home.

Christmas time though, that was the worst. There was no time in all the year that Ryan yearned to be home the most. He tried to laugh it off by being particularly witty during the holidays, but each year it got harder and this year it was almost unbearable.

"What's got you so worked up anyway Hawk?" Ryia asked

Ryan just brushed her off, "you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe if you'd open up a bit more I might." Ryia said

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Ryan growled in a tone that was harsher then he meant it to be. He didn't like fighting with Ryia but she was always so pushy, she never knew when to let something go.

"Ryia's eyes softened a bit, "Ryan, I'm worried about you."

Ryan looked up at her with a look of surprise and interest.

"I mean were all worried about you." Ryia hastily corrected herself.

"Well don't be. I'll be fine." Ryan said trying to sound as cheery as he could.

As the two reporters turned the corner the Godzilla Memorial Lounge came in to full view with the enormous Godzilla shaped footprint lit up. Ryan could see their other Co-workers Ryoja Endo and Kari Hiraki waving at them.

Ryia gave Ryan a stern look, "were not through talking about this."

Ryan sighed, "I figured as much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What's a guy got to do to get something to eat around here?" Groaned Ryan

"Just relax Ryan." Comforted Kari Hiraki "They said it would take about 15 minutes"

"And it's been over 25! what? Did someone drown in their soup bowl? Come on! I'm starving I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Just chill Ryan, we'll be in soon enough" Said Ryoja Endo, another one of Ryan's co workers.

Ryan's stomach grumbled and he staggered back as if feint, "I don't know if I can last that long. Already I'm withering away into nothing but dust."

"Would you shut up already!" shouted Ryia Kanda. "You're hungry, we get it! So please just stop whining!"

"_Always the tactful one aren't you_ _Ryia"_. Ryoja thought to himself. Both he and Kari knew what was coming next.

"Ooh! Pardon me!" Rick cried sarcastically. "Did I upset her royal majesty? Maybe if you weren't so cheap we could have gotten breakfast maybe even a cup of ramen from the noodle stand. But no the Queen of penny pinching declared that we needed to save our money. "

Ryia took a step back caught by surprise. She quickly recovered though with fire dancing in her eyes, "You little monster. I didn't see you offering to pay for a meal."

"That's because Arirah gave you all the money!" Ryan countered

"And why do you think that is? Because he knew you would waste it!" Ryia spat back.

Ryoja rubbed his brow as Ryan flung another insult back at Ryia. He knew the real reason the two of them tore into each other like this, that wasn't the hard part; the hard part was getting the two of them to admit it. He had never seen two people be so stubborn about not taking something they both wanted. A light tapping on Ryoja's shoulder stirred him from his thoughts.

A man dressed in red vest and white dress shirt greeted him with a low bow, "Sir your table is now ready, if you would please follow me."

Ryoja nodded, "Come on Kari lets go get something to eat while the couple argue."

"Were not a couple!" shouted Ryan and Ryia together.

Ryoja rolled his eyes, "Rriiight, you guys coming or do you still want to act like a couple of kids?"

Ryan muttered something inaudible and trudge into the lounge after Ryoja and Kari with Ryia not far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It's absolutely breathtaking in here! Don't you think so Ryoja?" asked Kari as she gazed thoughtfully at the evening stars through the lounges famous claw shaped skylight.

Ryoja coughed as he attempted to respond with a mouth full of spaghetti. He quickly scarfed down his meal in an attempt to respond.

"It's very pretty." Ryoja choked out as he swallowed his last spaghetti noodle.

Kari seemed less than impressed by his answer twirling her finger around on the table with a melancholy expression on her face.

"So…ummm what did you guys' think of the new revisions to the Bagan Victim Memorial Building?" Ryan interjected hoping that he could keep the night from becoming any more awkward then it already was.

Ryia caught on," I thought the unveiling of the Tako Uteke chartable wishing fountain was a nice touch."

Kari seemed to welcome the change of topic, "I know what you mean Ryia, I was almost in tears when Mrs. Uteke and her nine year old daughter came and cut the ribbon, she must be such a strong women to have lost her husband so early in life."

"What about that new documentary of Bagans' attack on Asuka with all the new interviews" Ryoja chimed in.

"Bah! They should be interviewing me. After all I was there." Ryan complained

Ryoja laughed, "You were in what Ryan? High School wasn't it? I don't think you are very high on their interview list."

"Senior in high school" Ryan muttered.

Ryoja just laughed again, slapping Ryan on the back much to Ryan's discomfort. He noticed Kari fidgeting nervously, "You alright Kari?"

Kari looked up with a surprised embarrassment, "What? Oh, Yeah I'm fine…ummm, I need to use the ladies room excuse me."

Kari stood up but hesitated for a moment, "Ummm, why don't you come too Ryia!"

"But I don't have to …" Ryia started to say, but Kari yanked her out of her chair.

"We just need to freshen up a little, you boys be good now" Kari said still with a nervous tone.

Ryan watched Kari drag Ryia towards the rest rooms then looked back over to Ryoja, "What was that all about?"

Ryoja shrugged, "You know women, they always have to use the bathroom together."

Ryan placed his palm over his eyes in irritation, "thank you for that bit of wisdom Ryoja" Ryan said sarcastically.

The door to the women's restroom swung open with Kari dragging a rather agitated Ryia Kanada behind her.

"Kari! Let go! What is wrong with you?" Ryia shouted.

Kari let go of Ryias blazer and began to cry.

"Kari?" Ryia asked her voice changing to a more sympathetic tone.

"I can't do it Ryia! I just can't!"

Ryia's eyebrow cocked in confusion, "Do what?"

"Tell Ryoja how I really feel about him!"

Ryia felt her jaw drop about a half mile, "How you what?" she exclaimed.

Kari's watery eyes looked up at Ryia, "I love him Ryia, but I just don't have the courage to tell him."

Ryia stood dumbfounded, " Kari… I…I had no idea…"

Kari shook her head and smiled a bit, "No one did. I purposely kept my feelings hidden. I guess underneath that professional reporter mask I wear I'm really not so confident in myself."

"Now, you listen girl, and you listen well!" Ryia said, "Your one tough lady, and I've never known you to run away from any problem. You always face it head on, no fear! That's what I've always admired about you. Now you are going to go back out there and tell him exactly how you feel!"

Kari's watery eyes met Ryias, "I don't know if I can."

"Oh yes you can!" lectured Ryia as she grabbed Kari's arm dragging her out of the restroom.

"So... Ryan, you ever thought about settling down?" Ryoja asked inquisitively

Ryoja was trying to make small talk. For a brief moment Ryan contemplated running out of the restaurant screaming. Past experience had taught him that whenever Ryoja attempted to make small talk it was probably a better idea to shoot oneself in the head then to listen to his awkward choices in conversation topics. However, Ryan sighed in relief as he quickly spotted Ryia and Kari coming back to the table.

"Oh! Look!" Ryan cried diverting Ryojas attention, "The girls are back!"

Ryia and Kari sat down not saying a word. Ryan eyed Ryia with a "what was that all about look?"

Ryia returned his gaze with one of her own indicating the message, "I'll tell you later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ryan slouched back on the sofa, next to the restrooms, as he impatiently waited for Ryia to tell him they could go back to their table. She had been staring at Kari and Ryoja for ten minutes and it was beginning to grate his nerves.

"What on earth are you staring at? There just talking to each other." Ryan said

Ryia shushed Ryan with a cold glance then went back to staring at her coworkers.

Ryia let out a long wistful sigh and eased back from the false shrubbery she was using to conceal her position, "Isn't it romantic?" Ryia said at last "Kari has kept her true feelings bottled up inside for so long, but now she's able to let her shining knight whisk her away into her very own fairytale."

Ryan rolled his eyes at Ryia's statement, "I don't get you. You come off as this hardnosed reporter critiquing every step I make, but as soon as someone gets all googly eyed at each other you melt into this sappy emotional puddle. I mean really, who cares if Kari and Ryoja like each other, it's none of our business. Just stop being so weird and lets go finish eating."

Ryia just sighed in frustration, "I wouldn't expect you to understand Hawk."

"Why do you always talk to me like that? Like I'm too stupid to understand what you're telling me." Ryan said, "You think that because you might have ties to the Azumie royal family that means you can treat everyone else like their beneath you?"

"That is not what I said!" Ryia shouted, "And for the recorded I have yet to be able to prove I even share the same ancestry as the Azumie's. So back off Ryan!"

Ryia took a breath to calm her nerves then focused her attention back to Ryan, "what's with you tonight anyway hawk? You can be a little obnoxious at times but you're never like this."

Ryan looked away, "I told you it's nothing. Besides, what do you care?"

"You big jerk, can't you see that I care because I …" Ryia quickly caught herself then sighed, "fine, you don't want to tell me I'll respect your privacy."

Ryia then placed her hand on Ryan's cheek, "but Ryan, you don't have to suffer alone. You have friends that deeply care for you, please don't shut us out because you're worried we won't understand."

Ryan stared into Ryia's shimmering brown eyes and he knew that she was holding back a great tide of emotion. She was right, He had lived here for three years and these people had been nothing short of a family to him, they deserved better.

Ryia slowly took her hand away from Ryan's cheek and turned back towards Kari and Ryoja.

"It's kinda stupid really." Ryan said stopping Ryia in her tracks, "I mean when I think about all the things that I could be upset about it seems kind of pathetic."

Ryia grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat in it folding one leg over the other, "now why don't you just let me be the judge of that Mr. Hawk."

Ryansighed and leaned against the chair rubbing his forehead, "I don't know Ryia. It's like every December I feel so miserable. I 'm irritable, unfocused and just generally depressed. I'm homesick Ryia, I miss my family. I haven't seen my parents in three years, my sister's graduating high school this year and I haven't even spoken to my brother since I came to Japan. It's not just that either, I also miss being able to celebrate the holidays I grew up with. I miss spending time with people I care about around a warm fire and a Christmas tree that dances a rainbow of colors across the living room ceiling."

Tears welled up in Ryan's eyes but he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve, "that doesn't mean that I haven't enjoyed being around all of you. You all have been like family to me and I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately you guys really have been the best thing that's happened to me since I set foot off that airplane three years ago."

Ryia bent over and kissed Ryan on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ryan asked

"For being so sweet." said Ryia

Ryan smiled and ran his hand over his cheek and turned his eyes skyward. A dark shape swept passed the massive skylight which caused Ryan to stand up in alert.

"Ryan? What wrong?" Ryia asked with a rising concern in her voice.

Ryan watched the skylight carefully. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones as if something was warning him of a potential danger.

Ryan quickly turned his gaze back over to Ryia, "Ryia, I need you to listen to me. I need you to go hide in the ladies room right now." 

"What? What on earth are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere!" Ryia said.

Ryan groaned and grabbed Ryia by the arm, "Why are you always so stubborn? We really don't have time for thi…."

The shattering of the Lounge's glass skylight echoed throughout the restaurant as a brown blur crashed into the dining hall. The blur knocked over tables and smashed chairs into the walls. Great gusts of wind slashed through the dining hall destroying everything in its path until the blur finally settled down on top of a table. As Ryan finally got the chance to see what had just burst into the room his eyes went wide. Standing on top of the table cackling at the chaos it just caused was a K.H.I.G.E.R experiment**.** Ryan took a quick glance at the creature and deduced that walker had used a Rodan template for this particular experiment.

The Hybrid was male probably from America or Europe. The body of the rodan hybrid still carried a general human shape and size save for two large reddish brown wings that grew out from under the hybrids arms. The body was covered in brown skin and Ryan could see the imprint of rodans' belly spikes filling out the black stealth suit the hybrid was wearing. His face was still humanoid with sky blue eyes and spiky red hair that stood up in between two pointed horns that grew out of the hybrids head. His mouth however was replaced with an elongated beak that looked perfect for ripping flesh.

"Go!" Ryan shouted.

Ryia immediately obeyed but stopped short, "Where are you going?"

"Ryoja and Kari are going to need my help. Just please keep yourself hidden until I come back okay?"

Ryia nodded and ran into the bathroom.

Another explosion shook the restaurant causing Ryan to turn his attention to the entrance. The Memorial lounges front entrance had been blown open and flaming bits of plaster flickered as the cold winter wind rushed into the restaurant from the gaping hole.

As the dust from the explosion Ryan could hear the frightened shouts of the other restaurant patrons as four other hybrids appeared.

Ryan immediately recognized Danu the biollante hybrid from his adventures in Oaska last year. Her mouthed vines twisted and turned as she surveyed the restaurant with her blood red eyes. Ryan noticed that she had tied her dark green hair into a ponytail and was wearing the same type of black stealth suit that the Rodan hybrid was wearing. Her green colored but still human face looked the same as their last encounter though Ryan couldn't be sure if the tusks on the side of her face had grown any longer.

Practically clinging next to Danu was a young girl, probably no more than sixteen. At first glance it was obvious that Ataru Walker had manipulated her genes to resemble the monster butterfly Mothra. The girl seemed to be one of the less severe cases as her body was a bit more humanoid then the other hybrids Ryan had seen. Black, white and orange Fur covered most of her body stopping at the base of her neck and her wrists, the fur tended to swirl in the same patterns as the original Mothra that had fought Godzilla back in 1992. The Mothra hybrid also wore a black stealth suit though she tended to tug and pull at it as though she resented wearing it. Her face was close to being completely normal, with hazel eyes, long raven black hair and a pair of thick glasses. However two Mothra like antenna grew out of the top of her head setting off the rest of her features. The hybrid also sported a pair of large moth like wings on her back that were colored with the same red, green, yellow and black pattern that the Mothra that fought death-Ghidorah wore. The final abnormality Ryan managed to notice in the Mothra hybrid was that she had and extra pair of thin, Mothra like legs growing out from under her arms.

The next hybrid nearly caused Ryan to vomit up the Memorial Lounges rich food. This hybrid was obviously inspired by the "dark Mothra" Battra. The woman was covered head to toe in a black chitinous exoskeleton that blended nicely with the stealth suit though a row of red glowing spikes pierced through the suit on both side of her waist.

The Battra hybrids fingers had been fused together, two fingers at a time, and covered in the black exoskeleton giving the appearance of an insect leg. Underneath her arms were two more pairs of black insect legs to make a total of six black gnarled legs. On her back was a pair shriveled Battra like wings that seemed to be incapable of real flight. The Battra hybrid's face was the most deformed aspect of the body. The woman's face was covered in the black exoskeleton with bumpy protrusions sticking out along her face and surrounded her one big red compounded eye on the right side of her face. The Hybrid had no mouth but instead wore the elongated toothy mandibles of the adult Battra. Her hair was black and poorly kept, strands of it falling all over her face, and covering her one good eye on the left. Finally, nestled on the top of her head was a trio of yellow horns that once crowned the head of Battra.

But as degenerate as the Battra hybrid was the final Hybrid had lost more. The last male Hybrid was an almost perfect image of Space Godzilla. The only deviations were a more muscler and humanoid build, human shaped arms with claw like hands, and a pair of brown human eyes that displayed a yearning for the man to be separated from the monster. Other than that the hybrid was an exact template of Godzilla's cosmic Doppelganger, right down to the crystalline shoulder spikes and his long blue tail with a barrage of crystal spikes on the end.

"Oh yeah, this is bad." Ryan muttered to himself.

The Rodan hybrid stood on one of the lounge's tables watching all of the guests explode with panic, a sly grin creeping across his face.

"Shut up!" , Shrieked the hybrid, "Now we can do this without any bloodshed if all of you cooperate. Were looking for Walker"

_Walker?_ Ryan wondered, wasn't he in prison? What were these guys after? Suddenly it hit him it wasn't Ataru walker they were after it was Jared walker Ataru's brother. Ryan quickly glanced around the restaurant trying to remember if he had even seen Walkers brother at the restaurant tonight but it was no use.

Ryan shook his head, "just focus on finding Ryoja and Kari Ryan. You can worry about Jared Walker later."

Ryan surveyed the area where the four of them had been eating and spotted Ryoja and Kari hiding underneath the table. Ryan discreetly made his way over to his friends, careful not arouse the attention of the memorial lounges uninvited guests.

Ryan got on his knees and whispered under the table, "Ryoja. It's Ryan. Are you two okay?"

"Were fine" Ryoja responded his voice shaking.

Ryan glanced around making sure the coast was clear. The Hybrids were far too busy instilling fear to notice them.

"Ryoja I want you to listen to me now." Ryan said trying to speak with confidence, "Ryia is hiding inside the women's restroom, I want you and Kari to go there and hide."

"Aren't you coming too Ryan?" Kari asked

Ryan shook his head, "these guys are after Jared Walker somebody's got to do something and seeing as I met one before maybe I can talk them out of hurting anyone."

"I'll come with you." Ryoja said

"No, I need you to take care of the girls. Get them out of here."

Ryoja hesitated a moment then nodded in agreement, "alright. You be careful though Ryan. Ryia would kill me if anything happened to you."

Ryan watched Ryoja and Kari sneak over to the restroom and disappear inside. Ryan let out a sigh of relief. Now he could let loose without his friends finding out about the suit. He trusted them, but they were still journalists and he would be big news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

People were still screaming, trying to find anywhere to escape. The shrill noise that came from these insects was beginning to give the Spacegodzilla hybrid a migraine. He rubbed his forehead with his bluish claw and decided enough was enough, Anger burned in his reptilian eyes, "I told you all to shut up!"

A yellow lightening shaped beam spewed forth from the mutations mouth carving a table in two then twisting around so it blew apart a fish tank as well.

Water and glass flew everywhere as the tank exploded, Shards of the tank's glass launched in all directions slicing through the flesh of a few hostages.

"Just perfect" Ryan thought sarcastically, "That psycho walker gave the guy a corona beam."

"Now!" Boomed the Space Godzilla his lips parting in a toothy grin, "The next person who opens their mouth is going to end up like that table."

The Spacegodzilla hybrid cleared his throat, "we are here for Walker. Hand him over and we will let all of you go."

Ryan took in a deep breath and tired his hardest to throw his voice, "Haven't you been watching the news? Ataru Walker's standing trial. You already have your justice!"

Ryan was thankful for his timing since as he finished a news report on the walker case played over an overhead television_, " Ataru Walker world famous Business Tycoon and founder of Silver Fox industries is awaiting trial for the unlawful imprisonment of …."_

The Battra hybrid shot out a pair of twin purple beams from her eyes that blew apart the television set.

The fiery bits of melting plastic and metal fell in front of the Spacegodzilla who crushed the remaining television with his foot, "were not interested in justice! We want revenge! And if we can't take it out on Ataru walker then we will take it from those he cares about."

"Well, so much for that idea." Ryan muttered to himself.

Ryan began to stand up but was a split second slower then another man who now faced the Spacegodzilla hybrid.

"I'm Jared Walker. If killing me will pay for my brothers crime's against you then do it, but let these people go there not responsible for any of this."

The Spacegodzilla seemed to think it over, "alright." He said,

"Half of you can go! Danu! Volla! "The Spacegodzilla shouted over at the Biollante and Mothra hybrids, "do not allow any more then forty in a single file line out of this restaurant."

The Spacegodzilla then turned his gaze over to the rodan and battra hybrids, "Raicho! Gorgon! Make sure no one else leaves. If anyone tries to make a run for the exit make sure you stop them with whatever amount of force you deem necessary!"

The Spacegodzilla then grabbed Jared Walkers throat squeezing his windpipe "do not mistake this as kindness towards you or a sign of respect. I will personally spill your blood all over this carpet."

"Hey! Ugly" shouted Ryan Hawk who stood up amongst the crowd, "You want to pick on someone why you don't you try bullying me around. Or are you chicken?"

"Who the devil are you?" the Spacegodzilla sneered.

Ryan made his way through the hostages until he was face to face with the Spacegodzilla hybrid, "the names Ryan Hawk lizard lips and I'm a reporter for the Question formally known as the daikaiju gazette. So how about it space loser you can take me in Walkers place."

The Spacegodzilla rolled his eyes, "Get lost kid. I'm not interested in you."

Danu looked Ryan over top to bottom, "I know you don't I?"

"Well, You did try to kill me back at the Osaka museum of natural history" Ryan quipped.

"That's right. I remember you now. "Danu said in a moment of clarity, "you're that boy from the museum." Her eyes then narrowed on him in frustration, "What are you doing here?"

Ryan looked at Danu then turned his eyes towards the spacegodzilla, "believe me I wish I wasn't, but since you and the cosmic creep over here are insistent on terrorizing these people someone's got to do something. So seriously if you all could just be good monsters and let Walker go we can put this whole thing behind us."

The Spacegodzilla glowered at Ryan then looked at Jared, "I'll kill you in a minute. But First I need to show this punk who he's insulting."

The hybrid tossed walker against a wall and grabbed Ryan by the throat, "you got a big mouth kid. I'm going to enjoy shutting you up."

"Well then you better hurry up sunshine, or your buddies are libel to think that you're not man enough to take care of some smart mouthed kid." Ryan said.

Ryan winced underneath the pressure of the hybrids claws. He was relieved that it was so easy to get underneath this hybrid's skin. Hopefully Ryoja and the others were safe and Jared walker was making use of the time Ryan had just bought him.

Ryan suddenly clenched his fists as the pain around his throat intensified if he didn't transform soon he would die.

"Eric stop it!" came a small voice

The Spacegodzilla released his grip on Ryan just enough to allow him to start breathing again.

"This is really not the time Volla" sighed the SpaceGodzilla hybrid.

The Mothra hybrid marched up next to the spacegodzilla flames of anger flickering in her eyes, "Don't call me that!" she screamed

"My name's Rose and yours is Eric, not Zeus! "

Zeus the Spacegodzilla hybrid rubbed his scaly brow in frustration "voll...Rose you need to calm down, all that excitement can't be good for your health"

"Stop!" Rose shouted even louder "Don't stand there and lie to me. You said no one was going to get hurt, you promised!"

Rose clutched her chest trying hard to mask her discomfort.

" Rose just relax "

"Don't you dare tell me to do anything! You broke your promise. You promised Eric! You promised!"

Rose clutched her furry chest as she started to hyperventilate.

Zeus looked over in Danu's direction, "she's your sister. Can't you calm her down or something?"

A mouthed tendril wrapped gently around Volla as Danu came to her side wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face, "Shhh, it's alright Rose. No one's going to hurt anyone, I'm sure Eric was only bluffing."

Danu's hard gaze shifted over to Eric who shrugged his crystalline shoulder then sighed, "I'm not going hurt anyone rose don't worry."

Raicho the rodan hybrid rolled his eyes sticking his finger down his throat in a repeated gagging motion. A light green tenetcal slithered behind the Rodan hybrid and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What the devil you do that for!" shouted Raicho

Ryan raised a brow. For a group of super powered terrorists they really seemed to have no clue what they were doing.

Zeus threw Ryan onto the ground, "get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Ryan took a quick survey of the crowed and saw that Jared walker had been knocked unconscious from being thrown into a wall.

"Oh come on!" Ryan thought to himself. He sighed and decided it was time to initiate plan B.

"I suppose it makes sense that you wouldn't be man enough to fight me fair, I mean after all it's not like there's much man left in that ugly …."

Ryan was cut off as he felt the concussive force of the Zeus's tail slam into his stomach knocking the wind out of him and launching his body far enough that it went through the kitchen doors.

"Pest" Sneered Zeus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thin streams of light broke through the blackness that filled Ryan's vision. His eyes slowly opened up only to snap shut at the brightness of the overhead kitchen lights.

" Ow!" Ryan said while rubbing his throbbing head, "stupid blue jerk. Couldn't put be down gently, no, had to be the tough guy and throw me across the restaurant."

Ryan stood up causing a few pot and pans that had fallen on top of him to clatter onto the floor.

"I swear I'm going to kick his crystalline butt as soon as I get back out there"

"Please excuse me good sir, but would you perchance be speaking of a rancorous varlet whom goes by the title of Zeus?"

Ryan spun around his hands balled into fists ready for a fight. The visage monster that greeted him however quickly snuffed out Ryan's fighting spirit.

"This just isn't my day." Ryan said in dismay

It was obvious to Ryan that the creature in front of him was another one was Ataru Walkers insane experiments and this one was fused with the genetic code of Destoroyah. The Hybrid was taller by only a few inches but it intimidate Ryan enough to keep him from throwing the first punch. The Hybird was male, with the red chitinous exoskeleton of Destroya covering nearly all of his skin. His actual face from his chin to his long brown hair was mostly human with a few exceptions. Destroya's long yellow power horn stuck out of the hybrids forehead, while either side of his head was covered by the red ax shaped appendages that also sat on the side of Destroya's head. The hybrids eyes were enveloped by segmented eyes which glowed with an eerie orange color.

His hands were covered with the red exoskeleton but still held a humanoid shape with the exception of the thick white claws extending from each of its fingers. Ryan could only assume that went for the hybrids feet too since they were covered with brown boots and his legs and a pair of torn up slacks with two white bone like structures puncturing through where his knees were. Ryan then noticed that along the hybrids rigid back was a smaller version of Destroya's grappling tail that appeared to be fully functional. Finally what really caught Ryan's eye was a pair of swords that were strapped to the hybrids back.

"Please good sir, do not be afraid. I have not journeyed here to harm thee" said the hybrid

"Of course you haven't" said Ryan sarcastically, "just like your buddies out there didn't come to hold the entire restaurant hostage or how that psycho Zeus didn't mean to throw me through a flipping wall!"

"Twas a door not a wall." the destroya hybrid replied.

"Doesn't matter, it still hurt, and how come you're talking like that?" Ryan said

"What is wrong with the mannerisms of my speech?" The hybrid asked

"Never mind" Ryan sighed, "look, if you're going to try and kill me now might be a good time. I've really got to try and help rescue people from the rest of your group so I would prefer if we did this quickly."

"If thou had allowed me to speak earlier I would have explained that those ruffians outside and I are not allied under the same banner." The Hybrid responded

"Okay, so, if you're not working with them what are you doing here?" Ryan asked

The Hybrid looked out past him and at the doors Ryan had come sailing thorough just a moment before, "though we may be at odds for the moment they are still my brothers and sisters. When we were prisoners of that vagabond Ataru Walker", the hybrid then spat on the ground at the mention of the walker's name, "each of us swore an oath to protect one another."

" and…" Ryan said impatiently

"My brethren have placed themselves on a path of self destruction. I must do all I can to save them from their destiny" the hybrid finished.

Ryan sighed then spoke, "alright, I'm going to go out on a limb here and trust that your one of the good guys but even with that we are still seriously outgunned. You up for a suicide mission red?"

The Hybrid smiled and extended his claw towards Ryan, "I believe it is appropriate for worriers about to rush into battle to at least recognize one another's names. I am Steven Riley that is of course assuming Ataru walker did not alter our memories as well."

Ryan hesitated a moment then smiled as well taking the hybrids claw in his hand, "Ryan, Ryan Hawk"

Steven's smile widened as he pulled out a sliver broad sword from the sheathe on his back, "to battle then!"

"Whoa! Hold on their Conan." Ryan cautioned, "Even with you on my side we are seriously outmatched with firepower and overall strength. I've got a better plan why don't you distract them long enough for me to get the hostages out of the building and call the police. That way once everyone is safe we don't have to worry about people getting hurt."

Steven closed his eyes and sighed, "Please do not ask this boon of me Ryan Hawk. It will be difficult enough to engage my brethren in battle alongside yourself but to combat them alone tis nearly impossible."

"What on earth were you planning on doing before I showed up?" Ryan demanded.

"My intention was to offer myself as a scapegoat in the place of the victimized citizens. Perhaps my death would be able to stem the bloodlust of the others."

"Right, I like my plan better. " Ryan said then sighed, "Look if we're going to rescue these hostages I need you to help and you obviously can't help the hostages without freaking them all out."

" ahh but that is where you are wrong my friend." Steven said

Steven pushed a few buttons on strange watch like device and the frightening visage of destroya was replaced with an attractive twenty something white male with long brown hair green eyes and a smile warm enough to melt butter.

"You see friend, this remarkable trinket erases the ghastly image of the beast and allows only the pleasant contour of a man to remain." Steven said

Ryan hesitated a moment weighing his desire to personally see to Ryia's safety and the potential success of the plan If he insisted Steven fight.

After a few more seconds Ryan sighed and nodded, "alright, you rescue the hostages and I'll distract the hybrids. But Steven…there are people I care about hiding in the women's restroom on the left side of the restaurant, please make sure their safe."

Steven bowed low and said, "Do not fret Ryan Hawk those dearest to you will be will be safe. It is you I fear may not be up to the task at hand. "

Ryan smiled, "you let me worry about that."

Steven however was not convinced, "My brethren are nothing to underestimate, most notably Eric, or Zeus as he has chosen to title himself. "

Ryan looked over his shoulder then back at Steven, "okay, I'm going to show you something but please keep this to yourself."

Steven placed a fist over his chest and bowed again, "No force in this or any other world shall rip thy secrets from these lips. No torture is cruel enough, no death menacing enough, no…"

"Okay, okay I got it. Just let me show you." Ryan said

Steven became silent and Ryan stepped back breathing in deeply then exhaling then with a quick jerk of his hands Ryan shouted, "Henshin!"

Almost immediately Ryan was clad head to toe in a strange red battle armor that covered his legs and elbows in a black leather type substance and his torso with the red armoring. His head was enclosed in an insectoid helmet that had to large red eyes, a sliver mouthpiece and a golden crown shaped horn on the top of his head.

"By the moons of Neptune" Said Steven.

"By the what of the what now?" Ryan asked

"Tis just a fanciful expression I have been known to say when overcome with surprise. Pay it no mind." Steven replied.

"Yeah okay, let's just keep this between us and go beat the bad guys." Ryan said

Ryan placed his hand on the kitchen door but Steven's hand grabbed his shoulder, "Ryan Hawk be forewarned, the hearts of my brethren have grown dark and twisted, the will not hesitate to take your life. Keep these words close to you as you do combat."

Ryan nodded, "yeah, I'll try and keep that in mind"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Well that takes care of that pest." Said the Spacegodzilla hybrid known as Zeus, "let's finish what we came here to do and get out of here before the police get here."

Zeus turned to grab walker only to find that Jared Walker had disappeared.

"Where is he!" shouted Zeus, "Find him! Now! I am not going to lose our last chance at vengeance. "

The Hybrid's began combing the restaurant in search of Jared Walker but were coming up empty.

Zeus looked out over the remaining hostages and his brow furled in anger, "fine. You want to make this difficult walker…."

Zeus grabbed a woman out of the group of hostages then arched his long blue tail with its crystalline tip within striking distance of the woman's head.

"Walker! Show yourself or I shove a nine inch crystal straight through her skull!" Shouted Zeus

There was silence accept for the sobbing of the frighten woman pleading for her life. Zeus's teeth clenched in anger, this silence meant that either walker had already escaped or he simply did not care about anyone else's life but his own, either way they had lost him.

"Fine then" Zeus said with disdain.

"No! Please don't! Please someone help me!" screamed the captive woman tears streaming down her face.

Zeus pulled back his tail ready to plunge it into the woman's forehead when arainbow colored beam hit him in the side causing him to lose his grip on the woman. The woman fell to the ground and scrambled away on her hands and knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"ROSE! I have had it with your interference. A years' worth of planning has been ruined because of your conscience." Zeus roared.

Rose the Mothra hybrid folded her furry arms in defiance, staring coldly at Zeus, "Murder was never part of the plan Eric. At least not the one you told me."

Zeus sighed his rage beginning to subside, "Volla, I didn't mean to lie, we …it's just your so sensitive and with your heart and everything we…I thought it best to keep you in the dark. I had hoped we could be done and over with this mission before you understood what was happening."

"Looks like you blew it." Rose said.

"Volla…"

"My name is Rose, Eric. Your mission failed can't we just go home?" rose asked

"Not until we find Ataru Walker's brother" Zeus said sternly

"Eric please Just let them go" Rose pleaded her eyes beginning to water.

"That sounds like a pretty good plan to me, Eric." Said a voice from behind Zeus

"Now what?" Zeus said as he turned around to face a man clad in a red insect like armor. 

Before Eric could respond the room erupted in a bright flash as pair of twin purple beams smashed into Ryan's chest causing an explosion of purplish energy that threw him against the wall. A sickly laugh came from the Battra hybrid as the purple glow from her eyes dimmed.

Ryan groaned as he lifted himself off the ground, he made a mental note that if he ever met Ataru Walker again he would thank the man for all his trouble by punching him in the face. The suit had absorbed most of the impact and Ryan was able to stand on his feet again within seconds.

Ryan brushed himself off and tried come off as intimidating, "I order you vile villains to leave! Now be gone, before I show you the true meaning of justice!" Ryan said doing his best to sound heroic.

A moment of silence filled the room then the hybrids broke the silence with roaring laughter.

" Oooh! Look out! The scary grasshopper man is going to get us!" Raicho the Rodan hybrid laughed as he wiggled his claw like appendages in front of him.

Raicho then nudged the Battra hybrid, Gorgon, "Hey Gorg, what say you and I have some fun with are little hero here?"

A sinister laugh came from the monstrous mouthpiece of the mutated women as strands of purple electricity crackled inside her eyes. Gorgon shot out her twin prism beams again just missing the armored Ryan.

Ryan could feel the heat of the Battra hybrid's beams just touching his back, he needed to take the offensive soon if he was going to hold these guys off long enough for Steven to get the hostages out. He then felt a blow to the top of his head and staggered forward only to be hit from the opposite end sending him sprawling backwards.

Ryan sat up in time to see the Rodan hybrid Raicho land in front of him.

"Was the matter? You sitting this one out hero?" Raicho mocked

Ryan just moaned as Raicho moved in closer to the fallen hero, "yeah maybe it's better if you just lay there cause I'm about to give you the beating of your lif….Ugh!" cried Raicho as Ryan launched his armored fist into hybrid's stomach.

"C—can't breathe" Raicho gasped as he fell to the floor.

"Yeah that's kind of the idea jerk!" Ryan said as he got up off the floor "okay which one of you freaks is next"

Gorgon's purplish prism beam smacked ryan in the chest causing a shower of sparks to exploded off the armor. Ryan fell to one knee holding his chest plate in agony. He needed to get closer to the hybrid but the prism beams were to powerful to take on directly he needed some kind of plan. Ryan then turned his head towards the empty table all around him and got an idea.

Dodging another blast from Gorgon's Prism beams Ryan quickly scooped up the remaining sliver ware and plates that were scattered all over the tables. As the Hybrid powered up for another attack Ryan quickly began tossing knifes, spoons, forks, and various platter ware at Gorgon's head. Gorgon jerked her head upward in order to avoid the oncoming dinnerware releasing the prism beams energy unintentionally towards the ceiling. The purplish electricity blasted through the memorial lounges ceiling causing fiery bits of plaster to rain down on everyone. Gorgon quickly yanked her head back only to see the silhouette of Ryan's suit leaping through the air with its fist pulled back.

Ryan launched his fist and connected with Gorgon's face sending the Hybrid sprawling into the dinner table behind her. She landed with a crash as the table gave way underneath her weight spilling a vase full of flowers and unfinished dinner all over her. Ryan stood there for a moment but soon realized the hybrid was out cold.

A corona beam punched through the wall next to Ryan's head.

"I've had enough of this, I'm gonna stomp your face in, you little creep!" shouted Zeus

" yeah, well just try and…" Ryan stopped as he saw Steven out of the corner of his eye trying to get Kari, Ryoja and Ryia all to safety.

The hybrid also followed Ryan's gaze then noticed that most of the hostages had vanished. Rage swelled in Zeus chest and fire danced in his eyes.

"Bring them back!" Shouted Zeus as he shot a corona beam at Steven

Ryan's heart skipped a beat and all he could think about was Ryia as the corona beam's twisted reflection flashed over the large red eyes of his battle suit. Time seemed to literally stop as Ryan propelled himself towards her. Ryan knew there was no way to reach Ryia in time; logically, reasonably he knew that she was going to die, but that devil of a hybrid was mistaken if he thought Ryan wouldn't die in her place trying save her.

With all the strength he could muster Ryan urged his body to go faster, at that moment there was nothing he desired more then to save Ryia. As the corona beam came within a hairs distance Ryan felt his entire body ignite in a rush of new found energy, his legs moved faster his muscles felt stronger and in a flash of bright light his armored suit changed from red to blue in an Instinet.

A small explosion of sparks and light occurred as the corona beam connected with a solid mass. Ryia felt her hand being taken and yanked away from the danger. She did not know who her mysterious protectors were but this one had told her that Ryan had sent them and for the moment that was good enough.

Ryan lay motionless on the ground a black scorch mark was seared into the chest plate of his blue armor. Through his hazy vision Ryan could see Steven leading Ryia and his other friends out of the restaurant and the corners of his mouth tugged into a painful smile. Ryan watched until he was sure everyone safe then he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The crystalline mutant lumbered towards the fallen Ryan hawk but stopped as he felt a small pair of hands grab his arm. The Spacegodzilla hybrid looked down to see the mothra hybrid Volla holding onto his arm.

"Let go Volla!" Zeus scolded in an almost fatherly manner.

Volla held tight looking at the space Godzilla hybrid with pleading eyes, " Eric…Zeus don't do this. You're not a murder!"

For the briefest of seconds a flutter of regret and sorrow flashed passed Zeus's eyes then was gone, replaced by a stony gaze, "that was a long time ago Rose. A whole other lifetime."

Volla met his gaze her eyes serious and determined, "Eric no matter what we look like on the outside were still human. Walker may have disfigured are bodies but only you can decide if that disfigurement corrupts your soul as well."

Eric heaved a long sigh and rubbed his scaly brow with his claws. He knew he shouldn't have let Elijah give the girl that Bible before he left; now her head was being filled with all that soul and redemption stuff. "Volla. Listen, this guys not going to stop until he takes us all down."

"That's because you shot him with your stupid twisty beam and threatened to kill all the people here. I'd be shocked if he didn't want to kill you!" Volla screamed, sweat pouring down her forehead.

Eric noticed her clutching her heart trying to mask her discomfort, " Danu, I think you should…"

Danu didn't wait for Zeus to finish his sentence before she wrapped her green tentacles around rose once again, this time holding her tightly against her chest, "Rose you can't keep doing this. You know your heart can't take all this stress."

Rose struggled violently to free herself from Danu's vines, "Let me go Patty! I can't let him hurt anyone!"

Danu shook her head, "I'm sorry rose but this is for your own good."

Danu brought up one of her mouthed vines up to Rose and a pink gas spewed forth.

Rose immediately began to feel drowsy and slurred her speech, "N-n-n-o y-y-ou camf."

Rose's eyelids closed placing her in a deep sleep. Danu carefully placed her on a waiting bench by the entrance to the restaurant.

"Since when could you do that?" asked Zeus.

Danu shrugged, "How should I know? Its not like walker gave us a list of what we can and can't do with these bodies."

Zeus turned around and kicked the motionless Ryan hawk, "this punk is far too dangerous to keep alive. Volla's just going to have to be mad at me for awhile."

"Check your rage Erickson ye shall not harm that man."

Zeus turned around to face to see Steven in full hybrid form standing in the entrance way of the restaurant. Zeus's scaly blue face erupted in surprise but quickly melted into a sour smile, "well, well, well our little lost sheep finally returns home, we have missed you Beowulf."

"I shall not repeat myself a third time, Step away from the boy." Steven said

Zeus's brows furled in anger, "and what if I don't?"

Steven unsheathed a silver katana from its holster around his back and bent his legs into a swordsman's stance, "I cannot allow you to harm another innocent even it doth mean we must do battle!"

"I'd like to see you try lobster boy! Ill rip that glowing horn right off you're…"

Before Zeus could finish a green tendril shot in front of him and a second did the same to Steven.

"Stop it! Both of you!" cried Danu, "what the devil is the matter with the two of you? For Heaven's sake Eric, that's Steven! He's one of us!"

Eric glowered in Steven's direction, "is he? Last any of us saw Steven he was left behind in the compound explosion."

Danu's tendrils relaxed a little bit in front of Zeus's as her eyes turned to Steven with a glint of suspicion, "how did you survive that explosion Steven?"

Steven gently lifted up Danu's vine and kissed it like it was her hand, "My dear Patricia. I would gladly regale you of my dramatic exploits but I am afraid before this can occur we must rectify our current situation." Steven's gaze turned back over to Zeus, "Eric, Brother, please let us put aside this madness, is your vengeance so important that you would taint our reunion with innocent blood?"

Zeus's eye's boiled with rage as he clenched his fists, "Walker killed my little brother! It's only right that I return the favor. "

Steven shook his head, "So in attempt to punish Ataru Walker you become him? Look at yourself Ericsson, these people, that boy, even Jared Walker, none of them had anything to do with the loss of James. You're so desperate to find your corrupted idea of justice that you're willing to slay the innocent right alongside the guilty."

"Shut up! You self-righteous prick!" shouted Zeus, tears beginning to form on his scaly cheeks, "What do you know? None of these blasted sheep are innocent if they can allow a monster like Ataru Walker to live! Life Steven! LIFE! After all that Nazi did to us, He gets off with Life? Didn't you see that smirk on his face when they took him away? Its like he planned the whole blasted thing! Your justice is a joke Steven. True justice can only come from making him suffer just as much as I did!"

Steven hung his head low, "Then I am afraid there is nothing left for us to converse about." He said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Fine, have it your way Steven." Said Zeus clenching his scaly blue fist

A Crackling bolt of yellow energy burst from Zeus's mouth and rushed towards Steven. Steven dived out the way using his arms to spring him back up. Another blast caused Steven to repeat the move several more times in an attempt to outrace the attack. Running out of room Steven forced his enhanced leg muscles to launch him into the air then used those same muscles to kick off the wall for momentum, leaving a claw like imprint in the plaster. Clenching his Katana tightly in his misshapen claws Steven attempted to maneuver his falling body towards Zeus. Steven calculated his move perfectly making sure he just narrowly avoided colliding with Zeus. Steven landed on his feet sliding back a few inches then turned to face the other hybrid. The tip of Zeus's left shoulder crystal slid off his body in a clean and precise cut. Zeus stared wide eyes for a moment then gently picked up the crystal analyzing it as if he couldn't believe what Steven had just pulled off. Zeus stared at his fallen body part for little longer then crushed it into a powder between his powerful claws.

"That'll grow back, your head wont" Zeus growled.

Steven quickly made his way over to Ryan and lifted his unconscious body onto his shoulders. The crystal spiked tail of Zeus slammed in to the wall next to Steven. Without even a second thought Steven instantly jumped behind an overturned table, he then pulled off his watch like device and set it on then pushed a few buttons.

"I pray this piece of scientific wizardry is powerful enough to award us but a few moments to revitalize ourselves."

Strands of blue light shot out of the watch covering the table and its two occupants behind a holographic replication of the empty restaurant dining area.

Steven could see the frustrated Zeus clearly through the hologram.Steven grabbed onto Ryan's shoulders and shook him, his efforts were rewarded with a unintelligible mumble.

"Make haste in thy Recovery Ryan Hawk. The watch's power will not last forever we must move before we are discovered."

Ryan sat up shaking his armored head," the what now? What's happening?" Ryan said groggily.

The watch sputtered and the image of the restaurant began to dissipate.

"There you are!" shouted Zeus who then unleashed another Corona beam that sliced through the table and blew a hole into the back wall.

" Whoa!", Shouted Ryan, who was now fully awake.

The two men dived behind another table to avoid Zeus's corona beam.

"Alright Shakespeare, if you go any ideas on how to beat this guy I'm all ears." Ryan shouted in between breaths.

"There may be perhaps one tactic that could topple the mighty Zeus. For all his strength Zeus is not burdened by the cumbersome weight of the space demon he shares his genetic code with. Eric actually does not weigh much more than your average man so…"

"…so it's possible to knock him unconscious." Ryan said thoughtfully, "I got an idea you just distract him."

"How?" asked Steven

"I don't know just buy me a minute." Ryan shouted as he ran in the opposite direction.

Steven shook his head, "a foolhardy plan." That boy is truly is a most vexing individual."

Another corona beam blasted near Steven, "brother, please desist! Your rage is destroying everything! If you do not desist you will destroy all of us including our brothers and sisters. Is this truly the legacy you wish to create in James name?"

The attack stopped and Zeus stared at Steven, "I'm doing this to avenge James! He didn't deserve what happened to him. "

"No, he did not. But neither do these people Eric. Can't you see that these people even Jared walker are no more innocent then your brother? Were all victims here Eric, don't pervert James's memory with bloodshed."

Zeus hand balled into a fist and tears ran down his scaly cheeks, "I can't do that."

Steven lowered his head, "then I truly pity you brother."

A voice came from behind, "Steven get down!"

Steven ducked and Zeus could see the armored Ryan hawk behind the large stone plaque for the memorial lounge.

"Hey, Zeus!" shouted Ryan, "time to count up your crimes!"

Ryan spun around and kicked the memorial lounges plaque with all of his strength. The plague ripped free from its base and streaked across the lounge on a collision course for the wide eyed Zeus.

Zeus stood fixated on the incoming stone plaque, he could not run or even jump out of the way he could only stare dumbly at what would doubtlessly be a very painful experience. The object slammed into Zeus's unmercifully, pinning the Hybrid to the wall before gravity pulled both of them down to the ground with a tremendous thud.

Ryan let himself fall backwards the insect like suit vanishing in a flash of light. He allowed himself to lie down on the lounge's rug for a moment. Fighting with the suit was physically very straining but it was so worth it.

Ryan smiled a bit closing his eyes, "give me a minute and I'll help you reel the rest of these guys in so we can send them to the local authorities."

"I'm afraid I can let you do that Ryan Hawk" said Steven

Ryan's eyes snapped open and he sat up, "you're kidding right? You're not going to seriously stand there and defend these animals after what they just tried to pull."

Steven bowed low, "forgive me Ryan Hawk, though there actions are wrong they are still family, and family looks out for one another."

Steven then turned to Danu, "Patricia, please take your wounded and leave. You have nothing more to gain here."

Danu looked at Steven with a stony glare then scooped up Eric and had the other hybrids to do the same and left through the hole in the wall.

"I can't just let them go Steven." Ryan said.

Steven placed his claw on his shoulder "the season of the Lords birth is upon us. Consider this a gift for one who has lost so much."

"It doesn't work like that." Ryan said

Steven simply smiled and placed a claw on Ryan's shoulder, "your maiden approaches, do not keep her waiting Ryan Hawk. "

"Maiden? Hold on it's not like that" Ryan protested

"Ryan!" Ryan turned around at the sound of his name to see Ryia Kari and Ryoja running back into the restaurant.

Ryan took a quick glance behind him to say something to Steven but the hybrid was already gone, "figures, why does everyone always disappear after these things? "

Ryia ran up and hugged him, Ryan was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden display of affection but it felt good and he hugged her back until Ryoja coughed.

The two quickly broke the embrace blushing.

"Umm, I'm glad you're okay." Ryan said

"Same here" Ryia said.

Ryoja just smiled I think it's best if we go home.

As the group walked out of the restaurant into a sea of flashing light and wailing sirens Ryan felt his cell phone vibrate. He lifted it out of his pocket but was unable to recognize the number.

"Hello?" He said flipping open the phone.

"Good evening Mr. Hawk." Said the voice

_No, couldn't be_, Ryan thought, but the voice was unmistakable "Ataru Walker?"

"You saved my stubbornly noble brother tonight. I am grateful. Jared may not know who you are to reward you, but I do and a walker always repays their debts. So on behalf of Jared I now owe you a favor that you may collect on at your convince. Have a good evening Mr. Hawk."

"Wait…" Ryan said but the other end had already disconnected, "how do I always get mixed up in this stuff?" Ryan asked himself shaking his head.

Ryan looked up to see Ryia waving him to hurry up and he shrugged, "oh well, why worry about it now."

Ryan put his phone back in his pocket and ran towards his friends.


	9. epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Thanks for closing up tonight Ryan." Said chief editor Dai Aihara as he placed his arms through his brown leather coat.

"Yeah, no problem." Ryan replied without looking up from his computer.

Aihara hesitated for a moment, he watched Ryan diligently pound away the keys on his computer. It hadn't escaped his notice that every Christmas eve for the last three years Ryan had always opted to stay late. He had thought nothing of it in the beginning, after all Christmas wasn't even a national holiday just a fun tradition that Japan had picked up from the west, very similar to St. Patrick's day over in the United States. It wasn't until Aihara had done some casual research into holidays in America that he learned that Christmas was a very important celebration to most westerners. Ryan had become so much a part of Aihara's little family at the Question that it was easy to forget that he came to them from a completely different culture.

"You have any plans tonight Ryan?" Aihara inquired.

"Nope. You?"

Aihara scratched the back of his neck, "umm, yeah you could say that. I'm supposed to have a date tonight."

"Well have a good time."

"Don't you have anyone to spend the evening with Ryan?"

A short scoffing laugh escaped Ryan's mouth, "who would I spend time with? Ryoja and Kari are going out tonight and Ryia said she had plans. But seriously, I'm alright I needed to finish this article anyway can't really afforded to party tonight.

Dai looked at Ryan distrustfully, "okay, but you know I won't be out all night. If you feel like you need company."

Ryan laughed this time sitting back in his chair, " you know most bosses would think their employees were getting a little too friendly if they just made small talk, your one of a kind Aihara, but don't worry about me I'll be fine ."

"Okay Ryan, I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah see ya then,"

Aihara walked out the door into the cold night air. Ryan pounded out his last paragraph before he leaned back in his chair and sighed. He had not realized how lonely he was now that the Question office was completely empty. He looked at his computer monitor and sighed again, the night's work had suddenly lost its appeal. Ryan packed up his computer and cleared his workspace then headed out the door.

The wind sent a shiver down his entire body as he crunched his way through the snow covered streets. His destination wasn't far He could see the lights of his apartment building from the Questions front entrance. He stopped for a moment admiring the skyline feeling a mixture of appreciation and sadness as watching the snowflakes drift across the city of Tokyo. He smiled for a moment then sighed , The sight was breathtaking but once again he shared it alone. Ryan shook off his melancholy thoughts and continued walking. What was one more year, perhaps the next time Christmas came around he would have found a way not to feel like such an outsider.

Ryan arrived at his apartment building. He shivered as he pulled his Godzilla hoodie closer to his body while he fumbled for his keys with his free hand, Ryia was right he really ought to start wearing a coat. He inserted the key and went into the building. He was a bit surprised to find how dark and quite the building was; most of the tenants must have been out partying somewhere else for a change. The thought of a quite apartment building was very appealing to Ryan. His fellow tenets would often party all night long with a ridicules amount of volume then complain the next day that he had the television up to loud when he watched the news. Ryan slowly walked up the stairs his body exhausted and his sprits still a little low. He unlocked his door and pushed it open ready to go sleep off his little bit of sadness. He tossed his keys on his desk and flipped on the light switch.

The room erupted into light and sound as four people jumped out from behind Ryans sofa shouting something Ryan didn't quite catch. Ryan also jumped back a bit ready to transform when the signal from his eye's finally reached his brain to tell him who exactly was in his apartment.

Chief? Ryoja? Kari?...Ryia? What in the seven galaxies is going on here?" Ryan demanded

"Well we all felt bad that you were alone tonight and Chief Aihara did some digging and found out how big a holiday Christmas was over in America and well…" Kari began to say

Ryoja jumped in, " …we thought you might feel a little homesick, so we thought we would all get together and show you your not as alone as you might think. "

Tears welled in Ryan's eyes, "guys… I… I don't know what else to say. Thank you. Thank you all, this…you'll never know how much this means to me."

"Well if you really want to thank somebody", Aihara said, "It was Ryia's idea in the first place. she was worried about you and suggested this whole thing."

Ryia looked away, "don't get the wrong idea; I was just tired of listening to …." Before Ryia could finish her sentence Ryan had already embraced her in soft hug.

"Thank You. Ryia san." Ryan whispered in her ear. She felt a few tears drop on her shoulders then returned the hug with an equal amount of warmth.

Ryoja smiled and held Kari closer to him as he eyed the mistletoe above Ryan and Ryia.

"You think I should..." Ryoja asked

Dai Aihara came up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulders, "let's not push our luck. This is their moment let them have it. Besides he's probably going to get even more emotional when we show him his round trip ticket to the United States.

"Should we cut the cake now?" Kari asked

Aihara smiled, "just give them another moment who knows how long it will be before we can get the two of them share another moment like this. "

Kari nodded as they all watched the blossoming of a beautiful flower.

_**THE END**_


End file.
